Jackie's Garden Mission
Jackie's Garden Mission is the 9th episode of season 2 and the 27th episode overall. This episode premiered on Sunday, April 7, 2019. Summary After the Patterson kids replace Keira, Jackie teaches herself how to garden her house as a mission. Plot One Sunday afternoon, Jackie is riding her bike without her parents home, friends to play and is forced to stay home to babysit Bubblegum and Jean from the cat room. She has dreamed about her parents all day, and wishes that she could be older to live without them. Keira and Claudia are in the car. They are watching Jackie riding her bike and climbing up the work truck. Jackie then waves at Craig and he realized it's her. He then gets in the car and asks Jackie if she's an orphan, but the Dora's Easter Adventure trailers on Claudia's iPad are interrupting him and Jackie talking to each other. Craig asks Claudia to turn her iPad down because he's talking to Jackie. Claudia obeys by turning her iPad down. Jackie mentions that her Mommy and Daddy went to a race. She had been dreaming about them all day and was babysitting Bubblegum and Jean. Craig thought that she's an orphan; but Jackie is actually not an orphan! Her parents are at a race and she missed them so much. Craig and his daughters are about to go to Central Park School and get Burger King for lunch, but Jackie needs to stay here until her mom picks her up. If Keira, Claudia, and Craig want to come back and get something, let Jackie know. Craig accepts the request. Jackie wishes them good luck as Craig drives away. Soon after Jackie gets picked up for a ride, the Guidas' small car returned and Melissa is cutting the grass with her headphones on. Melissa tells Keira that Jackie should be out any minute. Jackie runs outside and waves at Keira. Keira waves back at Jackie. Jackie wants to play hide and seek, but Keira doesn't feel like playing hide and seek and is about to go for another ride. Jackie doesn't want to play alone. Keira then gets in the car, and Craig starts driving the car. Jackie gets upset and tries to stop Keira for going on rides, but Melissa stops her, causing Jackie to get angry. After Keira's 2nd car ride, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen are already at the front yard of Jackie's house and instead of Keira walking home, she walks to the front yard and sees Jackie's friends. Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen run and give Keira a hug. Craig comes by with the kids for high-five slaps. All of the kids gave Craig high-five slaps, while Jackie and Tashira play ball and Tashira accidentally took Jackie's turn. Jackie starts crying and it's her turn. Tashira apologizes to Jackie and retrieves her ball. Meanwhile, Keziah, Nylah and Carlucci are writing chalk on the street. Jackie is about to get Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen's attention and teach them how to garden her house as her mission. Tashira just brought in Paw Patrol juice boxes, Ritz crackers and string cheese. The kids, including Jackie would like to drink juice boxes now and it's apple flavored. Nylah decides to paint Jackie's playhouse at her backyard and the kids follow her while drinking their juice boxes. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie thought that she's supposed to teach her friends how to garden her house as her mission. She, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen start painting Jackie's playhouse and Tashira writes her name on Jackie's door. They sing La-La-La-La while painting the playhouse. After the song, the other kids left and Nylah and Tashira mess up the paint, causing Jackie to yell "Stop it!" to them and cry again. Tashira apologizes to Jackie once again and gives her a hug. Back at the front yard, Carlucci is still holding his juice box and his shoe is muddy. He says "sew" over and over again, but Jackie and other friends don't understand him. The example is Carlucci pointing at his muddy shoe. He tells Melissa to clean his shoe, but she suggested that is it his juice? It's his shoe. After somebody (Nylah) cleans Carlucci's shoe off, Fushion arrives at Jackie's house to pick up Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen. Jackie gives her friends their Ritz crackers and string cheese as her leftover. Nylah goes "Nuh-uh! Our mom is gonna be mad at us when we get lost! We need to get home quick before our mom sees us!". After the Patterson kids left, Jackie is disappointed because she didn't get to teach her friends how to garden her house as her mission. Melissa sighs and tells Jackie that she is ruining her life. Why don't Jackie teach herself to garden her house to become her mission? Jackie and Keira are excited and get help from Melissa. For the first mission, Jackie and Keira pull out some weeds from the dirt and put them as a pile on the grass. Jackie pulls the rest of the weeds and put them on the grass. Next, Jackie cleans off the grass mess by using different broomsticks. Then, Jackie keeps the flowers alive by watering them to make them grow. And last but not least, Jackie gardens the rest of the house to make it neat and clean. After Jackie's garden mission, the house looks very gardened up. Suddenly, two teenage girls are talking to each other without looking at Jackie. However, Jackie surprises them by showing her garden work to her house. One of the teenage girls says "Christ! That little girl is a master gardener!". Another one says "S**t! That little girl can do better taking care of her house with garden stuff!". Jackie was commented by two teenage girls about being a master gardener and Craig is about to go to a store with his car. Keira asks, "Where are you going, Dad?", while Jackie asks, "Yeah, where are you going?" "I gotta run to the store for Mommy," says Craig. Jackie asks Craig what is he getting from the store, but Craig can't tell her and it's something not for children. Keira can tell her and it's cigarettes. Jackie didn't know if Craig is getting cigarettes from the store. Suddenly, Opal appears and Jackie is surprised to see her. Opal is gone walking around the neighborhood. She looks sad, but Jackie can help and make her feel better. To make her feel better is petting and hugging her body. Jackie tells Opal it's okay for cats to get lost. After making Opal feel better, Jackie wants to play hide and seek with Keira once more. In the game, Jackie will hide from different places and Keira will find her. After playing hide and seek and tag, Jackie gets lonely and climbs on the work truck. Suddenly, she climbs on the right end of the truck and is about to fall. Keira grips and climbs with Jackie, but Jackie tells her it's too dangerous to climb on the right end. Jackie goes back inside and tells Melissa it's almost 7:00. Melissa is too tired to walk Keira home and Jackie will walk Keira home. The episode ends with Jackie walking Keira back to her house. Cast Song La-La-La-La Trivia *This is the 1st episode where the setting takes place outside. *This is the 3rd episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. They will later appear again in the next episode, "The Search For Ice Cream Truck". *This is the 2nd episode to feature Carlucci and Cayooen. Carlucci will later appear again in the next episode, "3 Challenge Activities" without Cayooen because this is Cayooen's last appearance of the series and will never take anymore episodes focusing on Cayooen from now on. *La-La-La-La was the song Jackie, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen sang while painting Jackie's playhouse. *This is the 1st episode Melissa doesn't greet Keira at the beginning of the episode because she's at a race with her husband, Sam. Instead, Jackie is their replacement. *Sam and Fluffy don't appear in this episode, however, Sam is mentioned and makes a cameo appearance near the end of the episode when Jackie tells Melissa it's 7:00 and Melissa is too tired to walk Keira home. Goof *In some scenes of this episode, Nylah's butt is briefly shown. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Nylah Category:Episodes with Tashira Category:Episodes with Carlucci Category:Episodes with Cayooen Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes that Jackie cries Category:Episodes about Babysitters Category:Episodes about Juice Boxes Category:Episodes about Crackers Category:Episodes about String Cheese Category:Achievements